


The Utterly Pointless Minecraft AU

by Complete_Otakuness



Series: Dr. STONE Week (June 28 - July 4) [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Day 1: Time and Space, Dr. STONE Week 2020, I'm sorry for this, Kinda, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness
Summary: The title says it all. I'm disappointed in myself.
Series: Dr. STONE Week (June 28 - July 4) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	The Utterly Pointless Minecraft AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



When he opened his eyes, he didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know where he was. He barely knew anything. Just that it had been a long time since he was awake, and his name. Senku.

Senku was standing in a forest. A huge one at that. It seemed to be late morning, but Senku couldn’t remember actually waking up. Or falling asleep. It felt almost like he had just started existing five minutes ago. And, yes, he counted. There was something in the back of his mind that told him to keep track of the time that went by. Senku could only hope that it was a part of his past self resurfacing. But maybe it could be considered more like a reflex since he could even count while following another train of thought.

Though all -or most- of his knowledge was gone, Senku knew it wasn’t possible to be born fully developed. Or be able to count. Or anything else that he might discover about himself in the future. His stomach growled. He’ll have to worry about his existential crisis later, he needed to find food.

Senku’s first few steps were shaky, and his legs felt stiff. How long had it been since he had last used them? Why were his clothes torn up? Where did he even get these clothes from anyway? A hoarse growl escaped his throat as he decided to make his way towards the sound of rushing water first. So many questions and not even an inkling as to where to start answering them. 

Senku’s first gulp of water was pure bliss against his parched sandpaper throat. He cupped his hands and drank more. That wasn’t enough, so he plunked his whole face in the water. As he raised his head out of the river, Senku felt something watching him. When he looked around, however, nothing was there. His eyes fell to the river, meeting with blank glowing ones. 

A blink. Nothing. The thing was gone. What was it? Where was it? Somehow, Senku got the feeling that he should get away from the riverbank before something bad happened.

A little more wandering and near the afternoon Senku found something actually edible. Mushrooms. Not the most filling of foods but it would provide him some much needed protein. Maybe if he put them into a soup… Unfortunately for him though, he didn’t have most of the necessary ingredients. Well, mushroom kabobs it is then. 

Making a campfire wasn’t that hard. Finding the materials to make it, however, was a different story. Luckily Senku knew just where to find them. The same riverbank where the something was. He didn’t see it or think it was watching him, but he got out of there as quickly as possible after he found a sizable flint piece.

With his makeshift camp made, mushrooms roasting, and the sun beginning to slowly set, Senku felt accomplished. He knew there was a lot he was missing but that seemed like more of a tomorrow thing. His knowledge seemed to be slowly coming back, seeing as he managed to pick mushrooms that weren’t poisonous and make a sufficient campfire. 

There was so much that needed to be done, but not without a -hopefully- good night’s sleep. After eating some -sort of- tasteless mushrooms, Senku dropped onto his attempt at a bed (it was really mostly just a pile of leaves) and closed his eyes. It was kind of relaxing, sleeping under a starry night sky with the warmth of the campfire.

At least, that’s what Senku thought… Before growls and hisses filled the night air...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words... I'm sorry to anyone who made it to the end. This was dumb. But I actually kinda got into it so I guess I'm not THAT sorry.


End file.
